<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】弥留之际 by DOG038</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862782">【带卡】弥留之际</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038'>DOG038</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>文前预警<br/>*这次不病，放心食用<br/>* 救赎<br/>*有隐晦的自渎描写<br/>（搬运旧文）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡】弥留之际</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>野原琳死去的时候宇智波带土突然什么都听不见了。<br/>
 <br/>
他自己发出的那一声绝望的嘶吼，少女口中最后的呼唤，还有少年扑通倒地的声音，都在一瞬间消失不见。<br/>
 <br/>
当时他喊得声嘶力竭，喊到喉咙被扯破，声带震个不停，胸腔再也无法收紧一丝一毫，有着温婉笑容的女孩和曾向他许下诺言的男孩却不曾抬起眼搭理他哪怕一次，只空留他一人咆哮着沾了一身血腥。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
多年后被一条黑布蒙着眼睛的宇智波带土想起那时的场面，只觉得安静得像一副画一样，那画面原本单调而漆黑，于是他在上面潦潦草草的添上了几笔，让那黑变成了画框中浑浊的红。<br/>
 <br/>
这种红变成了之后的很多年里他唯一追随的颜色。<br/>
 <br/>
那红是他的理想，是他最美好的梦。是他手上洗不掉的罪孽也是他眼中流转的色彩，是他为银发忍者而落下的半身伤疤也是他为少女引来的一条长河。那红——铺天盖地，直漫过他的脚脖，淹没了安详睡在地上的两人的身体，令他呼吸困难，撕心裂肺。<br/>
 <br/>
那是他明白了世界的本质，明白了洞穴中那个老人曽喃喃说过的一切。<br/>
 <br/>
他突然间对周围的一切显得漠不关心，直接或间接地害死了很多人。他并非沉迷于杀戮，他只是认为这些都是必不可少的牺牲，因此，他从未因自己手上数不清的人命愧疚过一丝一毫。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
即使后来宇智波带土被手上沉重的镣铐牵制着带向木叶审判犯人的那片不毛之地，他也仍然这样想。<br/>
 <br/>
周围是喧嚷着的人群，时不时传来几声愤怒的诅咒。<br/>
 <br/>
“我希望你去死，被割下一块肉来。”一个满怀憎恨的年轻女人说道，“然后在炎热的太阳之下腐烂、发臭，渐渐显露出你肮脏的本质。”<br/>
 <br/>
带土差点笑出来，他还真的梦见过这样的场景，他被高高的钉在木桩上，被太阳的曝晒揭发了所有罪行，而他脚下是数不尽的尸体，他见过的，没见过的，已经死去的，仍然存活于世的，都大睁着一双双未曾瞑目的，绝望而干涸的眼睛不带感情的盯着他，就好像他也同样是一具尸体。<br/>
 <br/>
只是那堆尸体中唯独少了旗木卡卡西——那个原本最不该缺席的人。<br/>
 <br/>
对了——卡卡西，此时此刻作为火影陪同在他身边，即将见证他死亡的那个人。即使隔着一层布料，他也能想象到卡卡西现在的表情——多半是垂着眼，就像过去的十八年里在慰灵碑前那样吧。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
宇智波带土第一次看见卡卡西在慰灵碑前自言自语只是出于偶然，这个孤独的银发忍者仿佛真的在同谁交流一般，不停说着一些无关紧要的事情。他一开始说“你”，后来他说“带土”，把暗中观察着的本人吓了一跳。<br/>
 <br/>
宇智波带土原本只是在看笑话——木叶的精英上忍，一个天才，一个本盖凌驾于所有人之上的强者，如今竟将一块石头当做精神寄托，追寻虚无缥缈的东西。<br/>
 <br/>
无能的世界只会生产无能的废物。<br/>
 <br/>
他本来是这样想的。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
后来他去木叶的次数不知不觉间变多了，看到卡卡西的次数也越来越多。春天那人看着慰灵碑旁长出的嫩芽露出孩子一般的笑，急于向他分享新生的美好。而一阵微凉的风抚来，掀开了宇智波带土的兜帽；夏天那人为他奉上了一束沾着水珠的白百合，眯着笑眼告诉他那些他留下的花朵今天又有多少绽放。而宇智波带土蹲在树丛中，汗水随着蝉鸣滚落额头；秋天那人捡了一片红的妖艳的枫叶盘腿坐在慰灵碑前，说这是我见过的最红最好看的枫叶，可是比不上你的眼睛。而宇智波带土悄然摘下面具放在一旁，压碎了一些干瘪的落叶；冬天那人抓了一把干净的雪，捧在手上指尖冻得通红也不放开。而宇智波带土背靠着一颗光秃秃的树，无声无息的揉了揉眼睛。<br/>
 <br/>
还是快点拯救这个世界吧。<br/>
 <br/>
他想。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
后来的后来他更多是在战场上与卡卡西交流，盯着彼此的眼睛针锋相对，机关算尽。卡卡西每次都很认真，但都没有最后那场最终决战认真。于是自然而然的他们用彼此的武器捅穿了对方的身体，宇智波带土咳出一口鲜血，表情是从未有过的茫然，他在自己空无一物的心中回味着卡卡西的眼神，热切的绝望的悲伤地如释重负却也一无所有的。苦无从那双颤抖的手中滑落，掉在地上发出刺耳的声音。<br/>
 <br/>
“卡卡西，你是不是很爱我…？”<br/>
 <br/>
宇智波带土平静而彷徨地问道。<br/>
 <br/>
卡卡西的手抖得更厉害了，他捧着带土的脸，将头抵在他胸口说了什么。<br/>
但宇智波带土的世界又一次安静了，他什么也听不见。<br/>
 <br/>
但他猜答案是一定的。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
如今被布条剥夺了视觉，被枷锁剥夺了自由，即将被卡卡西目送着死去的宇智波带土突然又想，他应该是早就知道卡卡西是爱着自己的。<br/>
 <br/>
是不是在多年以前，他看到卡卡西坐在床边瑟缩着红了眼圈，双唇以同样的规律断断续续地启合着，一副悲伤极了的样子，将泪水堆积在眼角。最后宇智波带土看到了一朵白色的花绽放，他闻到了栗子花香。而银发的忍者抿紧干裂的唇无力地倒在床上。露出这副样子大概是因为他绝望了吧——为了这场无法得到回报的呼救。<br/>
 <br/>
或者是在更早之前，戴着面具的少年站在慰灵碑前久久的沉默不语，像是坏了的玩具，手抬起又放下，攥紧又松开。最后宇智波带土看到他掩面蹲在地上，无力地喊着谁的名字，缓缓吐出一句对不起。露出这副样子大概是因为他绝望了吧——为了这场无法得到救赎的祈求。<br/>
 <br/>
而此时此刻他的衣服被谁轻轻扯了两下，然后卡卡西的声音传了过来。<br/>
 <br/>
这声微不可闻的轻声细语，让带土知道了卡卡西当时抵在他胸口说的到底是什么。<br/>
 <br/>
“带土。”<br/>
 <br/>
宇智波带土在黑暗中聆听着，纵使周围人声嘈杂，他只听得到卡卡西的声音。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
“你一直都是我的英雄。”<br/>
 <br/>
Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>